


blue like his eyes

by jebentnietalleen



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebentnietalleen/pseuds/jebentnietalleen
Summary: Lucas tries to flirt with his new neighbor, Eliott, but he doesn't think it has any affect on him...





	blue like his eyes

He knows he’s got nobody to blame but himself, and yet he still can’t believe this is his life now: sitting on the coloc’s couch, in between Manon and Daphné, listening to them talk about how much of an ass Charles is and how Basile keeps stalking Daphné. Oh, and Daphné is painting his nails.

Something about it bringing out the color of his eyes. He doesn’t exactly understand how that would work, seeing as his nails are nowhere near his eyes, but okay. She is using a dark blue nail polish. It’s not like he actually protested it, and if he is completely honest, he kind of likes it. It’s soothing, having someone paint your nails. And on top of that, focusing on what happens with his hands is a great distraction from all the guy talk. He is this close to joining in, it’s not like he doesn’t have anything to complain about. 

Daphné is having trouble with his left thumb, and decides to take it off and start over. ‘Why are you doing that for?’ Lucas starts to complain, furrowing his brow whilst Daphné is carefully taking off the nail polish. ‘Because, Lucas, once you mess up it’s no use to just try and paint over it. You have to start over, a clean slate, otherwise the mess will just get bigger and bigger’. He thinks this over. That’s pretty poetic, if you think about it. It applies to most things in life. ‘Wow. Deep.’ He deadpans, grinning when Daphné shoots him a glare. Manon is laughing at them: ‘Anyway, Lucas, how’s your love life going? You’ve been suspiciously quiet tonight’ now it’s his turn to glare. Why do they always insist in talking about his love life? There isn’t anything to discus and if there was, he wouldn’t want to discus it whilst someone was painting his freaking nails. ‘Really, my love life is nonexistent. Nothing to share. Can someone please pass me the vodka?’ Oh yeah, maybe the fact that they were drinking also helped with the whole ‘sure, paint my nails’ thing. He wasn’t drunk, far from that, but he did feel a bit more relaxed. It took care of the edges. 

Manon hands him the bottle and he takes a swig just as she asks the inevitable question: ‘So what’s the deal with the new hot neighbor? Anything happened yet?’ Why did he and his big mouth tell the girls about Eliott last time they hung out together? When will he ever learn? He takes one last pull of the bottle and sighs: ‘Apart from the fact that we run into each other on the daily and I one time accidentally brushed his hand when he held the front door open for me when we arrived at the same time, nothing happened. I don’t know, maybe I just imagined things’. 

He can’t get it out of his head, the first time they met: Eliott was moving in next door with the help of his friends, who he later learned are called Idriss and Sofiane. Lucas was just walking up the stairs, minding his own business, when all of the sudden he bumped into someone. He looked up (he will admit it was his fault: he was reading his mail) and saw that the person he bumped into was quite possibly the most attractive human being on this planet and no, he was not exaggerating. He was carrying a box of stuff and Lucas immediately felt like an asshole for not watching where he was going. Thankfully, Eliott didn’t seem to mind it all that much, in facts, he actually apologized to Lucas even though it was clearly his fault to begin with. That was kind of the first clue he got that maybe Eliott would like him more than just a neighbor. T

he second thing was the fact that he introduced himself to him with the most intense stare he had ever seen: ‘Oh I am really sorry about that. I am just moving in right now. I’m Eliott.’ For a second, all Lucas could do was nod stupidly, until his brain caught up with him: ‘No worries, I wasn’t paying attention. I’m Lucas. Welcome to the building.’ Eliott smiled brightly at that, and Lucas learned that whenever he smiled, his eyes turned into crescent moon. He had to talk to himself a couple of times in order to snap out of it, because quite frankly? He couldn’t believe that Eliott was real, and that he was living next door, and that he was so nice to Lucas. Over the next couple of weeks, they exchanged pleasantries whenever they saw each other, and he could swear that he saw Eliott’s gaze linger on him just a little bit too long from time to time. 

One time, they were both picking up their mail at the same time, and Eliott asked him about the invitation he was reading. It was just for some stupid party that Mika always liked to go to. When he explained that it was a party at a gayclub that his roommate made him go to, Eliott seemed to perk up ever so slightly. ‘Oh, that could actually be fun. Are you going?’ The thing was, he didn’t really want to go, but the way Eliott said that… made him think maybe Eliott wanted to go. Which would make his interest in the party go up 100%, if he was being honest. So he tried to be brave: ‘I might go, Mika asked me to go with him so yeah.’ But it didn’t result in Eliott saying he would also go, instead his face sort of faltered and he said something about being busy that weekend. 

When he thought back on that conversation, he could honestly kick himself. Because what if Eliott thought that Mika was his boyfriend? Then again, it was no use to speculate on why Eliott reacted the way that he did. He was a literal model, why would he give Lucas the time of day? In conclusion: he was pining after the most beautiful person he had ever seen, and it wasn’t going anywhere. Daphné started to talk through his thoughts: ‘You know what, Lucas? You are a real catch, and if he can’t see that, that’s too bad for him. Look at your hands! This nail polish looks fabulous. Wait here and let them dry, Manon and I will go make some cocktails.’ And with that, they went into the kitchen to see what they could make from the ingredients left in the fridge. 

He stared at his nails. It looked really weird. But… it could be worse. Huh. He was just about to ask if the girls could maybe bring back some snacks as well when there was a knock on the door. Lucas went to open it, careful not to chip his nails. When he opened the door, the last person he expected to stand on the other side was Eliott. But there he was. He looked sort of… nervous? What’s going on? ‘Hi. I’m sorry to barge in on your night like this, but I remembered that tonight is that one party we talked about. The one where you were invited by your roommate? Or, at least, Manon explained that he was just your roommate when I bumped into her yesterday-‘ Lucas didn’t think anything could make him like Eliott more than he already did, but seeing him being so vulnerable and shy? Yeah, that did things to him. 

Eliott had stopped in his tracks though, and was currently looking intently at the doorknob. ‘Your nails…’ he trailed off. Of course he wasn’t looking at the doorknob, he noticed his nails. Fuck why did he let Daphné do her thing? ‘It’s not what it looks like. Daphné insisted on painting them blue, because it would bring out my eyes or whatever.’ Eliott shifts his gaze over to Lucas’ eyes instead and oh god, maybe he shouldn’t have said that just now. ‘Hm. Yeah. I see what she means. Your eyes are popping even more than usual.’ Lucas is dumbfounded. How is this happening right now? Why did he drink vodka? Before he can respond, Eliott goes on: ‘Anyway, I just wanted to see if you still wanted to go to that party, but it looks like you have other plans right now’ Lucas feels Eliott’s stare go over his entire body, it makes him tingle and feel things he can’t even put into words. Maybe he isn’t crazy after all. Maybe Eliott likes him. ‘Yeah I can’t ditch the girls right now, but maybe we could take a raincheck?’ the nerves are building up in his stomach, but they feel like good nerves. Like something amazing is about to happen and he is on the brink of happiness. ‘I’d like that. Give me your number and we’ll arrange something for next week?’ Eliott asks, looking at him with those expressive eyes that seem to say so much. They exchange numbers, and when Lucas closes the door he gets a text almost right away: ‘by the way, I meant what I said about your eyes. Blue really is your color, Daphné is on to something there’ Lucas can’t stop staring at his phone with the most obnoxious grin on his face. He doesn’t even notice that Manon and Daphné are back from the kitchen with cocktails and snacks until he hears Manon say: ‘What are you so happy about?’ Lucas keeps on grinning and says: ‘I might need some more style advice from you girls. These nails worked like a charm.’

**Author's Note:**

> hi, come say hallo to me if you want on tumblr at @jebentnietalleen


End file.
